The invention relates to a belt and tread drum. The invention particularly relates to a drum on which a belt layer and a tread layer can be arranged to be shaped into a circumferential whole.
Known are belt and tread drums that are provided with magnets in order to retain the tyre component on the drum surface by magnetic influence on the metal parts, such as steel wires, incorporated in said tyre component arranged on the drum. The drum surface is defined by a series of parallel, elongated support members that are each provided with a number of magnets. The support members are separately attached on the drum and at the radial outside provided with elongated recesses, in which the magnets are accommodated with the intermediary of a tray-shaped steel holder. The magnet is glued in the holder and the holder is glued in the recess.
In operation such belt and tread drums are rotated at high speed, which results in considerable centrifugal forces on the holders and the magnets. As a result of a faulty glue connection, which may or may not be due to wear/fatigue, it may happen that a magnet, possibly including the holder, drops out of the drum or is slung from the drum. This is a big safety hazard.
It is an object of the invention to improve on this.